


Incredible

by Hundan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BlueBallz, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Smut, Tag to Episode, but I needed more, episode 05x06, finally doin it, no real spoiler there, of course as it was mentioned Chloe is on top, very nsfw, we got so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Tag to episode 05x06 BlueBallz. Lucifer and Chloe finally having sex. Enough said.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 48
Kudos: 502





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lucifer fandom!  
> This is my first attempt at diving into the Lucifer/Chole aka Deckerstar fanfiction. I enjoyed writing it but I do hope I’ve done them justice. I spent a while looking for a fic around the ‘finally stripping each other’s clothes off and doin’ it scene’ and when I came up with nothing, I decided what the hell and wrote it myself.   
> Obviously, tags to BlueBallz and of course this is pretty much just SMUT. There is some context if you look deeper, but really it was all about the sex.

_He chooses to be vulnerable around her_. The Detective had solved his puzzle and since the words had slipped from her lips, he couldn’t stop thinking about how right she was.

The last few days since the night they had kissed at his piano had been a whirlpool of emotions. He’d done all the wrong things to try and keep her interested in the mystery of him. Why exactly he’d thought listening to her chump of an ex-boyfriend was good advice he wasn’t sure. He thinks that _maybe_ he really didn’t want to screw things up with the Detective and any advice would be good.

He didn’t know what the hell he was doing after all, the Devil had never been in love. The king of Hell was the master of desire, not love. He’s never known such a feeling before he’d stumbled across her path. She was of course, his first and only love.

After the case had finally ended, he knew there was only one place he needed to be. As terrified as he was to go and see her, he knew there was nowhere else he wanted to be. The reason it put a fire in his belly yet made his palms sweat, was simply that after tonight he didn’t think there would be any going back for them.

He’d spent thousands of years down in Hell yearning for her love and he wasn’t about to wait any longer. She’d let him inside the gates of her heart and he wasn’t planning on leaving again, not now that Dad was _apparently_ happy to leave Hell unattended. Leaving her once was enough for one millennium.

Before he could leave his apartment, the elevator was announcing the arrival of a guest. And of course, it was _her_. His Detective. The fact she was here arriving in his home as he went in search of her himself, told him his hearts desires were reciprocated. He is still shocked to see her standing in front of him and terribly real. He welcomes her inside, feeling slightly silly at the tightness in his chest that makes him unsure what to say or do.

He’s never had stage fright when it comes to something like this, but then again, his romantic connection with the Detective is something nothing alike anything that he’s ever felt. He feels the need to apologise for his behaviour the last few days but when she tries to say the same, he takes the lead. She has _nothing_ to be sorry about.

He tries to explain what’s been going on and then she’s doing the same. She seems just as unsure about what to say as him but her words make him feel calmer.

_We’re incredible._

Those words light a fire in his heart. Nothing compares to the way he feels when he’s with her and he thinks she’s not wrong at all. He’s beyond belief sometimes when it comes to her, _to them_. He stares at her, wanting more than anything to kiss those beautiful lips of hers again. If they hadn’t of been interrupted last night, he knows he would have laid claim to her already in the most intimate of ways.

He wants nothing more than to feel her as his own.

“Well um, I’ll um, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” she stumbles nervously on her words.

“Absolutely, yes, tomorrow” he suddenly replies, because seeing his strong-willed Detective nervous is making _him_ nervous. He honestly doesn’t know what to do or say right now and he feels so highly strung he might just crack in half at the weight of the emotions fluttering in his stomach.

He clears his throat and she’s stepping around him “Goodnight Detective” he calls, unsure what else to say. He doesn’t want it to be goodnight, more than anything he wants her not to leave. He turns to look at her when she stops in her tracks, half facing him.

She whispers a goodnight in return but as he’s looking at her he can see the same turmoil in her eyes that’s rumbling inside of him and making him feel nauseous. She’s fiddling with her fingers, something he’s never seen her do before. She doesn’t nervously fidget, not his Detective Chloe Decker.

Maybe he needs to make the first move and just bloody damn kiss her already? Or should he wait for her to do that? That would be the gentleman thing to do after all. But as he takes a step towards her throwing caution to the wind, she’s doing the same. In that moment nothing else is stopping him, stopping _them_.

His hands claim her and refuse to let go, weaving into her hair and pulling her hip towards him. He kisses her hard on the mouth, _finally_ fully submitting himself to her. All of these feelings make his heart race and it’s almost painful how good this all feels. She seems just as desperate on his mouth as she kisses him back, hands framing his face and pulling him closer.

It’s not enough and he wants to get closer to her. He wants her body to mould into his, he wants it _that_ close. His hand at her hip steers her in a half circle and he tries not to break his piano as he pushes them into it. The keys ring out in protest as her weight hits them and it’s like music to his ears because she’s gasping against his lips at the movement. He cannot help but moan at that and he slips his tongue into her mouth.

She welcomes the intrusion and he thinks that so far kissing her like this, felt better than any sex he’s ever had before. He wonders if for once in his lifetime the Devil might embarrass himself. His lips find themselves at her neck and the scent of her, strawberries and coconut, encase around him. He feels stuck in a warm delightful bubble of everything purely Chloe Decker and he never wants to leave.

He feels her hands go for his waistcoat, fighting with the buttons and he pulls back for the first time to look at her. Truly make sure this is what she wants. Her eyes are full with his favourite emotion, desire. He sees something else there too, something that never crosses the gazes of his other bed partners. _Love_. He hasn’t said the words to her before but he hopes his eyes tell the same story as hers. He does of course, love the Detective, even if the Devil inside him cannot admit it aloud.

When he leans back to kiss her, he’s gentle this time because he wants her to feel how raw this is to him. That this wasn’t just sex for him and he wants to pet her lips with his like the long-lost lover he feels like after thousands of years apart.

But of course, her phone rings.

He feels like an ice-cold bucket of water has been thrown on him. This cannot be happening _again_. She’s sitting in front of him lips tender from his kisses and shirt half undone, ready for the taking but again he’s interrupted. The Detective _always_ answers her phone. For the first time since knowing her, he wished she wouldn’t be so damn reliable.

She looks up at him and he feels his heart hit his stomach because he doesn’t want to stop, not this time. But ever the gentleman he knows her work is important. And what if it’s Dan? Or Trixie?

His anxious thoughts dissolve away when she slams her phone down and pulls him roughly towards her, pushing her demanding lips back on his. His heart thunders in his chest and he’s out of breath. The Detective _didn’t_ answer her phone, _for him_. Maybe, just maybe this was meant to be after all.

Her hands are scrambling with his vest once more and he groans into her mouth because he’s suddenly overwhelmed by the thought that nothing could probably stop this from happening now, no more interruptions. Her ignoring her phone told him that tonight, he would most definitely be having his wicked way with her. Or maybe it was her having _her_ wicked way with him?

He runs his hands down the sides of her body before lifting her off the piano. He brings her thighs around him and she wraps her arms around his neck as he shifts them closer to the bedroom. He almost makes it there but he cannot help but stop at the temptation to slam her up against his wall while her legs cling to him like that.

The delightful sounds that slip from her mouth at the action make him kiss her harder. She’s just as demanding with his mouth as he is hers, and it makes him want to implode from within. He presses his hips firmer into her and he wonders if she can tell just how damn hard he is from all this kissing. No woman, no man, no human, no demon, no divine being has _ever_ made him feel so undone so quickly.

He’s out of breath at that thought and it seems she is too when they pull apart from the kiss. Their eyes meet and he feels such a raw sense of emotion. This was so far from anything he’s ever experienced before. She finally rids him of his shirt and it falls somewhere long forgotten. Feeling her hands on his bare chest ignites another fire deep in his belly and as she kisses him and her fingers gently wrap around his neck, he knows he needs to get her on his bed.

He pulls back slightly and looks at her closely before bringing his hand between them. An offering. Like this was _it_ , if she takes his hand and he leads her to the bed things won’t be going back. Delicious, sweet and fiery sex would be had and she can no longer fib and tell him she will never sleep with him because the deed will be done.

She takes his hand, the offering, sure and firm and he wraps his fingers around hers. The way she looks at him in that moment, he will never forget. She loves him and she was his for the taking. The Devil may now have his angel as he has desired for as long as he’s known her. His angel, she may have her Devil because he truly belongs to no one but her.

He leads her up the small set of stairs to his bed and when he goes to lift her onto the mattress her hand at his chest stops him. She’s smiling up at him, the desire full in her eyes and he sees a playful hint in her gaze. The back of his legs bump the edge of the bed as _she_ is the one to lay _him_ down. She’s turned the tables on him and when she climbs on top of him his breathing becomes erratic because he didn’t expect such a motion to take his breath away like _this_.

Their hands intertwine on the mattress either side of his head and he’s leaning up to kiss her because it suddenly feels like her precious lips have been away from his far too long. He’s tried every sin and drug under the earthly sun but nothing quite compares to the rush she was giving him.

He was addicted.

She leans back and runs her hands down his chest, his skin ablaze with her touch. When she seats her weight back on him and grips his belt in her hands, he can feel her warmth against his hard erection even through the layers of clothing between them. He brings his hand to the side of her cheek, brushing her hair from her eyes and there is only one way to describe this feeling, _to describe her._

“Incredible” he whispers, looking deep into her gaze. She was _so damn incredible_. He pants for air, his breath she has stolen from him over and over again. He leans up to kiss her because he has a sudden greedy need for her.

When he rolls them over and he presses his weight into her, the moan that slips from her is enough to make him want to come there and then. He needs her to be naked now because he cannot contain himself. The deep want to touch her naked all over is making his hands and mouth itch. He wants to claim ever part of her body and remember it for all of eternity.

He trails kisses down her neck, between the swell of her full breasts. He’s slow and he takes his time to learn and taste every inch of the skin there. As he kisses south, he uses one hand to unbutton her blouse. He’s tempted to rip the cloth open to save the hassle but he wants her to wear this shirt again, simply so when he sees her in it, he can burn with desire at the memory that will be tonight. He will have to remind her never to wear it to work, he enjoys his consultant job and he doesn’t need to be fired for the things he’ll do to her in the evidence room if she does.

When the blouse falls open, he kisses lower, over her stomach and he pays particular attention to the skin under her navel. She’s wriggling beneath him in anticipation when he flicks her belt open.

“Lucifer” she moans his name and his erection is throbbing so painfully hard at the sound. His expert hands make quick work of her belt and he tries his hardest not to tear her trousers off her. The temptation is great, but withholding from the feeling makes the slow burn rage inside of him in the best of ways.

He removes her shoes and tosses them somewhere before stripping her of her trousers. When his knees touch the bed again, he stops in awe, she’s laying there with her matching black lacy bra and panties with tousled hair, open blouse and a smirk on her lips. He cannot contain the primal growl that emits from him at the sight.

He’s quick to flick his own belt open and he drops his pants to the floor without hesitation. Normally he would willingly punish anyone for dropping a Brioni collection piece on the floor like that, but nothing about this was normal. When it comes to the Detective a few thousand dollars means _nothing_. She’s priceless compared to anything money can buy.

He climbs over her, dressed only in his black boxer briefs and he doesn’t miss the way she eyes the extremely obvious bulge hiding under the tight fabric. He smirks at her when he sees the way she bites her lip and hums in appreciation at the sight. He’s so damn close to growling at her again because she’s making him come undone with simple looks like _that_.

He brings his hand to the side of her face before kissing her with heady anticipation. With an easy movement he’s leaning her up slightly, because the rest of her clothes and underwear really must go. He wants his delicious present unwrapped so he can enjoy the spoils of his treat. He eases the blouse from her shoulders as he bites softly at her lower lip, teasing with her. As he flicks the cloth somewhere and his fingers touch the clasp at the back of her bra, she’s moaning into his mouth.

That sound is by far the most exciting thing he’s ever heard and he cannot wait to be deafened by the sound of it.

She gasps as the cool air hits her nipples and he hears her bra hit his bedside lamp after he throws it. He wouldn’t be surprised if he breaks something in this room tonight. Her mouth fights with his when he touches his bare chest to hers while he presses his full weight against her into the mattress.

It’s been a long time since he was in Heaven and he honestly could care less for the place, but if there was one Heaven for him to reside in it was right here with _her._

“Chloe” he moans as she pushes her hot sex up into him, the friction causing a delightful pain. He’s twitching at the want to be deep inside of her right now but at the rate she’s punishing him with her bewitchment, he’s in trouble. He wants to gift her multiple orgasms before he reaches his end and he knows exactly how he wants to do it. He’s only had thousands of years to think about it.

His mouth waters at the thought and he desires to taste her.

He kisses a similar path down her skin as before, this time stopping to lick at her hard nipples. She holds her breath when he places his hot mouth around one erect nub and he gathers her other breast in his hand. He licks, he touches, he nibbles softly at the tasty soft skin and it leaves her withering under his touch, so much so those beautiful moans are slipping from her mouth at a constant pace.

He hums in content around her nipple and smiles against her skin. He looks up towards her face as he kisses down lower and lower, heading for the sweetest spot. He swears his heart skips a beat at the sight of her head thrown back, hands moving to touch her own breasts while the rise and fall of her chest is heavy with shaky breaths. She knows where he is going and she’s almost uncontrollable in her excitement.

This sight for him was _absolutely_ a new desire.

His lips touch the edge of her lace as he kisses lower and the scent of her arousal hits him so suddenly, he has to grip the sheets on his bed extremely hard he almost loses control. It takes him a moment to compose himself because she really was embarrassing the Devil. His hands are trembling when he slips his fingers into the lace to slide it down her legs, baring her entirety to him _finally_. He doesn’t know where her panties end up, like most of her clothes, but he doesn’t care.

There’s nothing else he cares about other than leaning forward and tasting her. Her legs shake in delight when he presses kisses along the soft skin of her inner thighs, the closer he gets to the sweet junction the louder sounds start purring from her mouth.

When his lips touch wet skin high on her thighs and he finds a sample of her sweet taste, he’s sure he forgets how to breathe. He’s never tasted something so delicious in his life and he’s lived a rather long one. He’s tried so hard to keep his composure but he no longer has such control, before he can stop, he pressing a soft kiss to her sensitive bud.

“Lucifer” she moans his name and her hands are reaching out and pulling at his hair. _Hard._ He purrs a hum against her and she only pulls harder at the strands and gasps. He is going to _devour_ her; she has no idea what she has just signed up to.

He runs his hands along the inside of her thighs, spreading her apart for him and she easily lets him. He’s not sure who shivers more at the feeling when he licks the length of her for the first time. He’s sure its him because the full taste of her on his tongue like that makes his balls pull tight and he feels unbelievably wet himself.

He tongues her entrance, teasing her before returning to her bud, kissing it softly. He repeats this motion until she starts wriggling so much he has to place a palm over her stomach to keep her still. He knows the light touches will drive her wild, he wants to push her so close to the edge just from that alone so when he _really_ touches her, she’ll explode. He moans against her clit at the thought and holds her firmer to mattress before sucking on the swollen bud so hard his ears strain at the delightful scream that comes from her.

Her lips are mumbling inaudible things and he’s not sure what she’s saying. He thinks he can hear his name murmured in between a string of moans and gibberish; he knows she’s close now. He flicks at her bud with his tongue and slips a finger into her, hooking it just _right_ , where he knows the sweet spot lies. At that she’s gripping around him and letting go.

“Luciferrr” she moans, squirming about so much he has to use his divine strength to keep her still as he tastes her and keeps her riding the high. He draws it out, coaxing her with a slow rhythm with his finger and tongue. She’s gasping for breath and her thighs clench and trap his head where he is. When she slows down and settles, he smirks against her and raises his eyes to view the beauty of her.

Her breasts are rising and failing heavily as she tries to catch her breath, one of her hands lazily toy with the strands of his hair while the other is draped across her chest. Her eyes are closed and there is a smile on her lips. One that looks rather content. Her body twitches when he slips his hand from between them and he goes to stand.

Her eyes come alive and look up towards him at the movement. She watches very closely as he brings his hands to the waistband of his boxer briefs and rids himself of the only barrier between them. She bites her lip and stares at his erection and he moans at the way she looks at him like _that_. When he reaches down to touch himself, he finds he’s exceptionally wet with excitement and when she purrs a very sultry noise at him when he does so, he’s leaning over her and kissing her hard.

Her previous state of being incapacitated seems to have dissipated quickly at that action and he doesn’t expect it when she flips him over and straddles his lap. Her vulva rubs along his length at the action and the feeling of his sensitive erection on her wet centre makes him clench his muscles and grip her hips hard. A soft sexy laugh escapes her lips and he opens his closed eyes to view the beauty of her over him like that.

“I would have never expected _you_ to have such little composure” she charms, coy in the way she smirks at him and he finds himself chuckling in return.

“Only with you darling” he returns, voice hoarse with the desire that’s gripping every edge of his being. She looks surprised at his words, like she didn’t expect that _she_ would be able to break him down quite like this. She has no damn idea how different she makes everything feel. Everything about her could crumble him with a snap of her fingers, he’s that mystified by her.

She holds _that_ much power over his soul.

She leans down and brings their lips together, kissing him with those tender lips and shoving her tongue against his. He wonders if she’ll have stubble burn in the morning from how much she likes to kiss him. He feels her shift then and he knows what’s about to happen. He’s had enough sex in his time to know the angle she’s lifting to and the tell-tale way her slender fingers grip his incredibly hard length.

She’s looking down between them and as she raises her gaze to meet his, he feels his tip touch her soft entrance. He thinks the way he’s gripping her curvy hips at the sensation will probably leave marks but she doesn’t seem to mind as she slowly sinks down on him until he fills her to the hilt. She gasps at the way he stretches her and her eyelids flutter closed as a smile warms her face.

Yes, exactly how he feels too. _Incredible._

She’s perfect, warm and tight all around him. He sighs in content as he closes his eyes at the sensations flowing over him. This is the feeling he wants to remember, _this_ right here. The scent of her arousal, the strawberries and coconut, her warmth, _her love_. She’s marked his soul with her claim now, he’s never going to forget it.

The gentle rock of her hips snaps him out of his trance and he’s opening his eyes to the sight of her. Hair all wild, plump breasts, a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips. Lips that lean down and kiss him again as she starts to rise and fall above him. He realises in that moment; he’s never been distracted so much by the thoughts of someone during sex. All he can think about right now is how much more he thinks she means to him. He’s always had the inkling, but this solves the mystery.

He smooths his hands up her sides and settle them at her breasts, cupping her and flicking his thumbs across her nipples. A delighted moan vibrates against his mouth as she kisses him at the action. She leans back and runs her hands over his chest, his skin tingling at the movement. She smiles at him as she whips her hips firmer and harder against him. His balls are pulling tight at the motion and he closes his eyes and has to concentrate very hard on not letting himself go.

She’s making it extremely hard to do that with the way she suddenly slows, teasing just the tip of him with shallow and painfully slow thrusts. When he thinks he cannot handle anymore, she seats herself all the way down on him and his breath hitches in his throat.

He opens his eyes to a devil of a smirk on her face and he thinks that _yeah_ , the stuff Chloe Decker can do…

He wraps a hand around the back of her neck and tugs her softly down towards him, demanding those minx lips back on his. With his other hand he slips it from her hip to spread across her stomach, his thumb flicking across her sensitive bud. She gasps into his mouth at the movement and he smirks into the kiss. Two can play at this game.

His hand at her neck he drags down her back to rest at her lower back, holding her exactly where he wants her before he thrusts up into her. The angle of it makes her gasp again and he knows he’s got her now. He quickens his movements and really shows her what the Devil is made of. Their kisses become sloppy and she’s melting over him.

He rubs his thumb around her bud in slow circles while his hips continue a steady rhythm, the longer he coaxes her the tighter she gets around him. Her hands weave into his hair and her breaths are panting hot against his ear. He grazes his teeth along her neck, his tongue delighting in the light taste of sweat on the soft skin there.

She wriggles as her moans get louder in his ear but he holds her right _there_ , giving her exactly what she’s gripping so tightly onto. Her sweet release is close and he isn’t far off himself.

“Lucifer” she moans and he cannot and will not, _ever_ get sick of the way she says his name like that.

“Darling” he gasps back, her walls were starting to twitch around him now. His hips become unrelenting, wild. There is no finesse in his thrusts anymore, he’s on the edge of the world gripping onto this feeling.

“Chloe” he croaks out as he feels her let go, her heat covering him and her scream cocooning him. He tries to ride her high as long as he can but it feels too good and she’s so tight around him he’s letting go and filling her with his own climax.

His heart is pounding so hard he thinks his ribs may crack and he pulls his arms tight around her, burying his face into the haven of her neck and the curtain of her hair wraps around him.

He feels… a sense of belonging here like this. Something he’s always been so desperate for in life but never known where to find it.

His father had cast him out, his mother had let it happen. His siblings had never moved against his father to help him. When it came to humans, he thought he could find a place to be himself but everything seemed so unimportant. No one had ever made him feel so significant, not until the Detective. This was the feeling he’d always felt was lost to him because he was the Devil and he wasn’t good.

But _she_ made him feel _good_. Like maybe LA could be his home because she was here. He sighs in content because for once, he’s fulfilled.

She rouses from her drugged state over him, her head lifting to meet his eyes and she’s smiling. She looks _happy_ and maybe he fulfils something in her too. He can only hope he makes her feel the way she does for him.

“I do believe that you take the record my dear” he smiles up at her, brushing her now unruly sexed up hair from her face. The edges of her eyes crinkle as she chuckles. It’s simply beautiful.

“And what record would that be?” she asks, pursing her lips at him. She runs a finger along his jawline and the pure tenderness of the touch makes his heart tight. She makes something particular come alive in him and he only craves more.

“Why, the record for making the Devil climax the fastest of course Detective” he grins and a giggle bubbles from her throat and he cannot help but laugh with her. He rolls them and she comes to rest on her back, gazing up at him as her arms wrap around his neck. He leans over her and runs a hand down her side before it comes to rest on her hip where he can pull her closer against him.

“Incredible” he whispers against her lips before kissing her softly. The way she made him feel was beyond any words he could fathom, but that one in particular resides close to his heart when he thinks of her.


End file.
